Forever Mine
by Gamegirl1
Summary: This is just a huge fluff that will follow around Kyouko and Yui as a dating couple.
1. Chapter 1

This story basically will just follow around Yui and Kyouko as a couple. It's just a huge fluff!

XXXXXXXXXX

The story up till now: Yui and Kyouko have been dating for more than two years now. They got together and shortly after told their two closest friends, Akari and Chinatsu. Although they never really hid it at school, they never actually told anyone else, especially their parents.

xxxxx

"Yui! Please!" Kyouko wined as she followed behind Yui who was pushing a shopping cart down the freezer aisle.

"I told you no, so get over it." Yui said not bothering to turn around to look at the blonde.

"Why not?" Kyouko asked, her voice still sounding annoyed.

"There are multiple reasons." Yui said as she opened a freezer and pulled out the sausage she needed for that nights dinner, curry.

"Like?" Kyouko asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like the fact I have to pay for it because I know you already spent the money your mom gave you. And you don't really need any more considering you already ate 3 servings today. And it's not good to eat so many sweets. And-"

"I get it!" Kyouko whined. The blonde went on to pout for the rest of the shopping trip.

The two girls made their way to the checkout line, but Yui stopped before entering a line and turned and looked at Kyouko, who in turn looked back slightly confused. "Are you going to get in-"

Yui cut her off. "Go get two Rum Raisins; we'll have them for dessert."

Kyouko beamed. "Okay!" She then darted off, back to the freezer aisle, her target: Rum Raisin ice cream.

It wasn't long before the two girls were walking out of the store, arms loaded with brown paper bags full of food.

"Where did you park the bike?" Yui asked looking over one of the bags.

"Over here." Kyouko led the dark haired girl over to a curb and placed her bags in the large basket. Yui did the same and after a little rearranging of the bags they were ready to go.

"You ride the pegs this time." Yui said as she mounted the bike and kicked back the kickstand with her foot.

The blonde merely nodded and walked around to the back of the bike. She stepped up onto the two black pegs the stuck out from the center of the back wheel on Yui's dark blue bicycle and placed her hands on Yui's shoulders.

"Ready?" Yui asked after a few moments.

"Yeah." Kyouko said preparing for takeoff. "Let's go!"

Yui kicked off and after a bit of hard peddling she was able to get the bike going at a good steady speed. The two rode the bike home in silence, they would have talked, but the noise from the street was just too loud and they would have had to scream to hear each other.

They rounded a corner and Yui's apartment complex came into view. Kyouko smiled wide knowing they were almost there, and soon she would be alone with her girlfriend. Yui, with similar thoughts in her head, peddled a bit faster.

They arrived at the apartment building and parked the bicycle outside, making sure to lock it. Yui slipped they key in her pocket and then began loading Kyouko's arms with bags.

"Are you gunna carry anything?" Kyouko wined noticing she was holding all but one bag.

"Someone needs to unlock and open the doors." Yui said with a small smirk. Kyouko rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Yui picked up the last bag and opened the building's main door for her girlfriend.

"You know, you're becoming more like me every day. Congratulations!"

"I know... I'm not proud of it." Yui said dully.

"What was that?" Kyouko asked as she stumbled up the stairs, her arms loaded with grocery bags.

"I said I love you." Yui said walking up the stairs a bit faster.

"That's what I thought." Kyouko muttered.

They arrived at Yui's floor; the dark haired girl unlocked and opened her door wide, allowing the blonde to enter first. Once they were both inside and the door was locked once more they placed the brown paper bags on the table and went to work putting them away. After so many years practically living with Yui Kyouko pretty much knew where everything went so she was actually helpful.

"We're done." Yui stated once everything was put away.

"Finally!" Kyouko cheered wiping her forehead with her arm.

"Thanks a lot." Yui said stepping in front of her girlfriend and smiling gently.

"No problem." Kyouko smiled back and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Do I get a prize for being such a good helper?" Kyouko asked sweetly.

"Of course you do." The dark haired girl replied with a warm smile.

"Can I have it... neow?" Kyouko asked playfully.

"If you want." Yui replied.

The blonde smiled and leaned in, ready to kiss her girlfriend, but was stopped by a finger to the lips. "Your Rum Raisin is in the freezer." Yui said with a smirk.

Kyouko glared at her girlfriend. She pulled Yui closer, so their lower bodies were now pressing hard against each other. "I was hoping for something a little... softer."

"Well it's pretty hot outside, so it may have melted a bit on the way here." Yui pointed out, locked in Kyouko's grasp.

Kyouko glared once more at her girlfriend. "Just kiss me already!"

Yui just smiled, leaned in and placed her lips upon her girlfriends. Her arms went up and rested on Kyouko's shoulders, her hands locked behind her girlfriend's head. She soon broke the kiss and stared into the blonde's big blue eyes. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Kyouko said, her arms still wrapped firmly around her girlfriend's waist.

Yui slipped her arms off of her girlfriend, breaking their embrace, and looked around. "What do you want to do now? We're free for the rest of the day."

"We could watch a movie." Kyouko suggested. "Then go for a walk later."

"Sounds good." Yui said stepping across her living room to her coffee table. She picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.

Kyouko followed and sat down on the couch. She noticed that Yui was still standing and without hesitation, she grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her down next to herself.

Yui, unfazed by Kyouko's weird habits, just kept flipping through the channels.

Kyouko watched her girlfriend for a moment and thought of all the great times the two had had together, how many laughs they had shared. She then began to think of their first kiss and how completely awkward it was. Kyouko giggled a bit, causing her girlfriend to look over at her. "What?" Yui asked with a smile.

"I just love you." Kyouko replied shaking her head a bit and smiling.

Yui raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's odd behavior but smiled nonetheless. "I love you too." She turned her attention back to the television and continued flipping through channels.

After a few minutes the two girls had decided on which movie to watch and were now cuddled up on the couch.

"Did you really think that would work?" The man in the movie shouted.

"No. But it... was the only way." Replied the young women in the movie.

"This movie is so cheesy." Kyouko complained lying on top of Yui.

"Yeah." Yui agreed. "Change it."

"No, I want to see how it ends!"

"But you just... okay." Yui said trying to make a point but giving up.

A few minutes later Kyouko turned to her girlfriend. "This parts boring. So let's make out."

"What?" Yui asked. "You've got to be kidding. You're bored so you want to kiss?"

"That's about the size of it, yeah." Kyouko said with a flirtatious grin. She climbed off her girlfriend, so Yui could sit up. "Please, my tongue misses yours." She pouted.

Yui sat up and said nothing. Her face turned a bit red, but she gave into her girlfriend. She scotched closer and placed her lips on the lips of Kyouko.

The kiss started small, until Kyouko slowly started to open her mouth, just enough to be able to take her tongue and lick Yui's upper lip ever so gently, asking for permission to enter. Yui allowed the blonde's tongue admission and soon the two girls were having a tongue wrestling match. Kyouko's arm locked around Yui's waist, holding her body still, while her other arm was locked tightly around Yui's shoulder, her hand up behind the dark haired girls head, playing with her short hair.

Yui hand rested on Kyouko's neck, her fingers gently tickling her lover's neck. Her other hand was locked around Kyouko's waist.

Kyouko broke the kiss, gasping for air. Both girls' we're breathing hard as the blonde looked over at the television to see credits. She turned to her girlfriend. "We missed the ending."

"It's your fault." Yui said with a smirk.

Kyouko glared at her girlfriend playfully. "Your mouth tastes good."

"Don't say things like that." Yui warned, breaking the embrace.

"But it's true!" Kyouko cheered happily causing Yui to blush. "Aww, my little girly friend is blushing up a storm over there!"

"Knock it off." The dark haired girl said standing up and walking towards the kitchen, hiding her crimson cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Kyouko called after her. "I'm sorry! I can change! Just don't leave me!" Kyouko dramatically fell to the ground reaching up at the sky.

Yui turned and looked at her girlfriend. "I'm going to make dinner..." she said dully.

"Oh." Was all Kyouko had for a response. She then jumped back up on the couch and resumed channel surfing, hoping to find a good anime to watch. She continued looking for a few more minutes, but couldn't even find a rerun. With a sigh she got up and walked to the kitchen to find Yui hard at work making curry.

Kyouko snuck in, undetected by her girlfriend. She slowly made her way right behind Yui, the slide her arms around the dark haired girl's waist and pulled her close. Yui, unfazed, continued stirring the curry.

"Awh! Come on! Can't you at least pretend to be surprised when I sneak up on you!"

"I don't want to give you false encouragement."

"Boo!" With that Kyouko slipped her arms off Yui's waist and instead moved them to her neck. She peeked over her girlfriend shoulder and looked down at their dinner.

"It looks really good." Kyouko commented.

"Thanks. It's just about done, will you set the table?"

"Sure." Kyouko pecked her girlfriend's cheek and then walk to the cupboard on the other side of the room and got two glass plates. She set them on the table then went to the fridge to get orange juice for the both of them.

Yui turned around to see Kyouko pouring the juice into two glasses. She walked over and began to divide up the curry between the two plates, give Kyouko a bit more than herself. "Orange juice and curry?"

"Yeah! I like them both so it should taste fine!" Kyouko said grinning.

"If you say so." Yui said taking a seat across from her lover.

"Thanks for the food!" They both said in unison before taking a bite. They ate and talked for the next hour merely discussing school, manga and video games.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well there's the first chapter. I would have written more but my hands are tired… so I'll leave it at that for now.  
Please review and make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys are enjoying this fluff.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was so good!" Kyouko said stretching her arms up above her head.

"I'm glad you liked it." Yui said standing up and grabbing both empty plates.

"I didn't just like it! I loved it!" Kyouko said rubbing her stomach in satisfaction.

Yui only smiled at her as she prepared the soapy water she would wash the soiled dishes in.

Kyouko looked over at her girlfriend, and then got up, grabbing the empty orange juice glasses. She brought them over and placed them in the sink of warm water. "I got this."

"You want to do the dishes?" Yui asked in disbelief.

"Well, you're always taking care of me... I want to help out."

"You wash, I'll dry?"

"Sounds like a solid plan captain!" Kyouko cheered.

Yui rummaged through a draw looking for a towel and Kyouko went to work scrubbing the plates clean.

They worked in silence, washing and drying each piece of dinnerware.

"We're done!" Kyouko yelled out, tossing her wet, soapy hands in the air high above her head. "Finally! I thought it would never end!"

"There wasn't that much..." Yui stated.

"Eh?" Kyouko said tipping her head to the side. "Is there usually more?"

"Yeah, normally."

"Oh... well... you can wash on those nights when we're married."

That comment caused Yui to turn a light shade of pink. Dating Kyouko was one thing, but marrying her?

"Blushing again are we Yui?" Kyouko asked poking the dark haired girl's cheek with a soapy finger, leaving a few bubbles on her girlfriend's red cheek.

"No!" Yui pouted, wiping away the soap from her face.

Kyouko just giggled and turned her eyes to the ceiling, giving up on picking on her lover.

"So do you want to go on that walk now?" Yui asked.

"Eh?" Kyouko whined. "But I just ate! You can't expect me to actually want to walk around with a tummy this full!" The otaku lifted up her shirt, revealing her flat stomach.

"It'll make more room in your stomach for your ice cream." Yui persuaded.

Kyouko paused for a second. "Let's go!" She yelled running to the door. She grabbed one of Yui's hoodies off of the coat rack and quickly put it on.

"You're wearing mine?" Yui asked looking her girlfriend over, and to be honest the baggy dark blue sweatshirt did make the blonde look cute.

"Yeah! And you're wearing mine!" Kyouko said tossing her red sweatshirt to Yui.

"Isn't that a bit... embarrassing?" The dark haired girl asked looking at the article of clothing in her hands. Kyouko's red hoodie was at least a size smaller than Yui's, maybe even two. Yui was used to wearing a sweatshirt that was a little baggy on her, but this would cling to her body. Plus the bright color would make her stand out.

"It's not embarrassing!" Kyouko said as she took it from Yui's hands and began to put it on her girlfriend. "And besides..." Kyouko zipped it up all the way to Yui's chin. "It matches your face." The blonde giggled.

Yui looked over at the mirror by her door and noticed her face was indeed a dark red.  
She unzipped the sweatshirt, but didn't take it off. "Let's just go." Yui said playfully as she slightly pushed her girlfriend out the door.

The two made their way to the bottom floor, arm in arm, where they saw an older woman that also lived in the building. She also knew Yui very well; she would often bake sweets and bring them up to the young girl because she knew she lived alone. They often would play a card game on school nights when Yui was lonely. The women felt like a grandmother to the dark haired girl.

"Ah, Yui-chan." The old women said with a smile, she would have waved, but both her arms were loaded with groceries.

Yui released Kyouko's arm and ran over to the lady. "Hey Sofia." The girl greeted, instinctively taking half the bags from the women.

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem. I want you to meet someone..." Yui motioned for Kyouko to come over.

The blonde awkwardly made her way to Yui and Sofia. "H-hi..."

"This is Kyouko." Yui said with a smile.

"Well hello!" Sofia said cheerfully. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Like what?" Kyouko asked blushing.

"Like you love Rum Raisin ice cream and Magical Witch Mirakurun!" The old women cheered.

"That's true!" The blonde said, her eyes sparkling. She was no longer being shy.

"Would you girls like to come in for some fresh baked cookies?" The women said with a warm smile.

"Well actually we were just about to-" Yui was cut off.

"Now, now Yui." Kyouko said waging her finger. "Let's not be rude, we must accept the offer."

"You just want to eat more sweets." Yui said putting her free hand on her hip.

"Awh c'mon Yui-chan, live a little!" The old lady said turning and unlocking the door to her apartment.

"You're on her side?" Yui asked, pouting.

"What can I say, I like this one." Sofia ruffled Kyouko's long blonde hair and smiled.

Yui just smiled and fallowed the other two into Sofia's apartment. The inside looked very modest; a few breakable collectables were stacked on the top shelf of a white bookcase that was packed with old looking books. In the corner of what seemed to be the living room was a rather small television set and next to it sat a small table with a VCR player sitting on it. The whole house smelled of lavender soap and grape jelly.

"Nice place!" Kyouko said looking around.

"Oh thank you." The older women said with a smile. "It's not very big, but it's perfect for me." She motioned to the couch. "Please sit girls."

The couple sat down on the clearly much loved couch.

"I'll go get the cookies and I'll whip up some tea while I'm at it." With that Sofia left the room.

"I thought you wanted to go for a walk." Yui said to her girlfriend.

"Yeah... but cookies are better!" Kyouko cheered. "And... as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." The blonde then leaned and rested her head on Yui's shoulder.

Yui just smiled and ran her fingers down the length of her girlfriend's blonde hair. Over and over again Yui stroked the blondes head; Kyouko could feel her eyes starting to get heavy.

"Yui, I'm tired." Kyouko whined, snuggling her face into the dark haired girl's neck.

"We'll go up to bed when were done here." Yui said, still petting her girlfriend's blonde locks.

"Fine."

"Is milk tea okay with you girls?" Called Sofia from the kitchen.

"Yeah." They both called out.

In the next few seconds the saw the elderly women come around the corner with a silver tray in her hands. Stacked on the tray was a platter filled with cookies and other sweets, on the other side was a shining silver tea pot and three small tea cups.

Upon smelling the food, Kyouko sprung up, sitting stiff as a board as she watched Sofia carry the tray over to the coffee table. She set it down and the second after they said thank you Kyouko had a cookie shoved in her mouth.

"Be careful! You'll choke!" Yui said grabbing her girlfriend's tea cup and placing it near her lips. Kyouko took a big gulp, swallowing the now moist cookie.

"That was delicious!" The blonde cheered.

"Just be more careful." Yui said taking a sip of her own tea.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Sofia cheered happily.

"You think so?" Yui asked scratching her red cheek awkwardly.

"Of course I do! You two seem to have been born to be together."

"Wait a second." Kyouko said, swallowing another bite of cookie. "Yui, does she know?"

"About us? Yeah."

"Oh..." Kyouko's face went red.

"It's okay dear; I'm not one to judge. You should have seen this one when she told me she liked you a few years ago." She said grinning and pointing her thumb at Yui.

"Awh, my adorable Yui-tan gets embarrassed easy, no?" Kyouko asked Sofia flinging her arms around her girlfriend.

"She does, she turns red about a lot of things!" Sofia chuckled.

Kyouko and Sofia kept at their playful picking on Yui for almost an hour until Kyouko began to yawn.

"Maybe you two should head up to bed." The old women said.

"Yeah, Yui said standing up, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling her up to her feet. "Thanks for having us."

"It was a lot of fun!" Kyouko cheered tiredly.

"I hope you two come back to visit again soon."

"We will! Bye."

"Bye."

The two made their way up the stairs, back to Yui's apartment.

"She was nice." Kyouko said rubbing her tired eye.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like her." Yui unlocked and opened the door motioning for Kyouko to enter first.

"So chivalrous." Kyouko said smiling at her girlfriend as she entered the apartment.

Yui entered after. ""What do you mean by that?" She checked to make sure the door was locked again, it was.

"You're like a knight!" Kyouko said flinging her arms around Yui's shoulders.

"I'm nothing like a knight." Yui said rather bluntly.

"You're my knight." Kyouko said looking into Yui's chocolate brown eyes.

The dark haired girl just blushed in response, not really knowing what to say.

Kyouko leaned in and put the tip of her nose to Yui's, giving her girlfriend an Eskimo kiss.

Yui smiled. "Let's go to bed."

The blonde followed her girlfriend down the hallway to the bed room. Yui went to her dresser, opened up the top drawer, and pulled out her usual blue and white pajamas.  
Kyouko went to her bag, which had been sitting in the corner of Yui's room and pulled out her silky, pink pajamas.

"You can change first." Kyouko said laying back on Yui's bed, propping herself up on her elbows as if she were getting ready to watch a show.

"Forget it." Yui said pushing her girlfriend out of her room. "Go get changed in the bathroom." Yui said through the door.

After the two were dressed in their pajamas, they climbed into Yui's bed. The two girls lay facing each other, their legs entangled under the blankets, their foreheads pressed together and their arms wrapped around each other.

"Did you have fun today?" Yui asked as she gazed into the two seas of blue Kyouko called eyes.

"Yeah..." The blonde responded. "But every day is fun when I'm with you." Kyouko added with a goofy grin, the same goofy grin Yui loved so much.

"I love you." Yui said before she gently pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too." Kyouko said snuggling into Yui's chest. "Good night."

Yui locked her arms around her blonde. "Night."

XXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review! Also I really want to update more often, but school is a bit of a pain this year. Don't think I will leave any of my fics unfinished, because I will finish them all at some point. Sorry to keep you all waiting.


End file.
